Partying around the World
"Partying Around The World" Nathan '' I feel this feeling and I think I'm unhappy Since whats-his-face and whats-her-name have been missing The mood around here's been crappy But as bad as it gets, our duty is knowing That we have a job to keep this party GOING! ''Pickles, Skwisgaar and Murderface Snortin' coke! Sniffin' glue! Smokin' pots! It's what we do! Drinkin' beer! Drinkin' wine! And champagnes! So divine! Partying around the world! Partying around the world! Partying around the world! Skwisgaar Crystals meth! My name is Skwisgaar, let's go to a Swiss bar Drink some brewskies, hang out with some floozies Then we'll gets slurpees, maybe gets herpes Keeps the partys goings! Keeps the partys goings! Pickles Oh, no, no, we don't miss people Oh, we can hardly tell that they're gone! Murderface If you think bad thoughts, push 'em away! Skwisgaar With certains peoples missing and the rumors goings round, Our records sell better every days! And the- Nathan Abigail, I knew when I met you You would have that look in your eye You're sucking on an apple pie in the sky Uh, you're also gonna suck my dick Oh yeah, well- Pickles Keep the party going! and Nathan Keep the party going! Keep the party going! Keep the party going! Keep the party going! Keep the party going! Keep the party going! Keep the party going! Pickles My turn! My name is Pickles, I like Don Rickles Hanging out with Kony, playing with a pony Shooting wolves with Palin, never ever failin' Snorting coke off tits, I'm the one that plays the hits Murderface Oh my God! Crowd Where's Toki? Where's Toki? Where's Toki? Band NO COMMENT! Nathan My name is Nathan, the doobies are a-blazin' Pissing in an old cave, jacking off on Bozo's grave Crapping in a lunch bag, give it to an old hag Keep the party going, ya know what I mean? Band Partying around the world! Partying around the world! Partying around the world! Partying around! Partying around the world! Partying around the world! Partying around the world! Partying around! Oh, no, no, we don't miss people! Oh, we hardly notice that they're gone! Crowd Where's Toki? Русский перевод (Корвин) "Тусовать По Всей Земле" Нэйтан Паршиво на душе и как-то неспокойно что-то С тех пор, как пропал Как-Его-Там-Даже-Не-Помню-Его-Имя, дела идут ни к черту. Но к хренам бы все, идет подготовка У нас есть обязанность продолжить эту тусовку! Пиклз, Сквизгаар и Мердерфэйс Нюхать кокс! Или клей! Курит дурь! Не жалей! Пить пивас! И вино! Иль шампунь! Все равно! Тусовать по всей земле! Тусовать по всей земле! Тусовать по всей земле! Сквизгаар Метамфетамин! Меня зовут Сквизгаар, я идти в Москве в бар Пиво я бухает, со шлюхами гуляет. Потом будет секес, а может быть и герпес Тусовка продолжается, тусовка продолжается! Пиклз Ни о ком мы не скучаем! Наплевать на все, что вокруг нас! Мердерфэйс В голове кавардак, да ну его в жопу! Сквизгаар Когда кое-кто пропасть и разносится слух Продажи дисков сильно поднялся! Нэйтан Абигейл! Когда ты появилась, я видел тебя во сне. Ты облизала яблочный пирог лежа на мне И так же ты оближешь мой хрен Ну да.. Пиклз Тусовка продолжается, тусовка продолжается! Все Тусовка продолжается!( х6 ) Пиклз Моя очередь! Меня зовут Пиклз, мой друг Дон Риклз Мы тусили с Кони и играли с Пони Без промаха стреляли по волкам мы с Пелин Нюхаю кокс с буферов! Исполнитель я хитов! Мердерфэйс Господи! Толпа Где Токи? Где Токи? Где Токи? Группа Без комментариев! Нэйтан Меня зовут Нэйтан, гуляю до рассвета Обоссал я пять пещер, выдрочил на кладбище Я насрал в большой пакет и отдал старой карге Туса продолжается, вы знаете о чем я! Группа Тусовать по всей земле, тусовать по всей земле Тусовать по всей земле, тусовать везде! Тусовать по всей земле, тусовать по всей земле Тусовать по всей земле, тусовать везде! Ни о ком мы не скучаем! Наплевать на все, что вокруг нас! Ни о ком мы не скучаем! Наплевать на все, что вокруг нас! Толпа Где Токи? ( х8 )